


Caught in Your Web

by will_o_wisp



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/pseuds/will_o_wisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc knows what Chuck wants through the drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Your Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vedettal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/gifts).



> What am I doing oh gods? This is pretty crazy for a first post haha...
> 
> Insp:
> 
> I hear you callin and it's needles and pins  
> I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
> Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
> I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison

The drift faded and Herc felt by himself again, even if he knew without looking he was breathing in sync with Chuck as the Con Pod was opened by the LOCCENT tech’s to help them out.

He was still aching, not from fighting, but something in his bones. He wasn’t turned on enough to be more than half hard, but it was still niggling at him like an itch that needed scratching.

When the LOCCENT tech’s let him move once they’d removed the spinal cord from the drive suit, he didn’t look at Chuck as he left the pod to get undressed, cleaned up.

“Where are you going, old man?” asked Chuck, his tone as challenging as ever as Herc pulled on his clothes and headed for the door.

“Thought I felt something glitchy in Striker’s right hand, just going to go tell the tech’s about it.”

“I can go fix it myself.”

 _Bratty kid._ “I’m going to tell them anyway.”

“Whatever. Make sure you pick up Max from the sitter.”

“Whatever yourself.”

It was all a pretense anyway. He wasn’t so sure Chuck knew it, because even when Herc felt Chuck’s urges through the drift he didn’t usually let the boy know he was aware of them.

He didn’t want Chuck to know.

So Herc dithered, getting a little harder as time went on, asked the sitter to watch Max just a little longer.

He got excited, when he glimpsed Chuck heading back to their room with wet hair and fresh clothes, looking down at his tablet.

Herc started to follow, keeping his footsteps quiet. The dormitory hall cleared just as Chuck reached their door and pulled out his keycard.

Without hesitation, Herc surged up the stairs behind him, slamming Chuck into the wall, hand over mouth. His breath was against the shell of Chuck’s ear.

“Open the door. Shh.”

Chuck whimpered at that, his entire body trembling, and it only made Herc smile a bit before it disappeared into a thin line, shoving Chuck when the door opened, pushing it closed behind him with one foot, listening to the sound of locks.

“Daddy, no, not tonight, I-” Chuck managed, before Herc, pushed the boy over to the bed, knocking his legs out from under him.

He knew Chuck would protest. But Herc didn’t pay it any head as he fisted his hand into Chuck’s hair tilting his head to claim him in a hard kiss.

Chuck smelled fresh from the shower, the sick-sweet scent of the supplied body wash and shampoo. He sucked on Chuck’s lip, dragging with his teeth until he felt it get hot with blood.

“Been thinking about this awhile, boy,” he said, and Chuck made another little whimper, as Herc dragged his fingers down his jaw, rubbed his lips, and smiled a little. “You just keep prancing that slutty ass around the dome, like it wouldn’t bother me.”

His boy gasped, his teenage body, still filling out, was trembling beneath Herc’s, and he entertained the idea of bending Chuck until he was nearly breaking as he fucked the boy senseless.

“Nothing to say to daddy?”

That was the crucial question, and Herc waited with a tense stomach, as Chuck’s eyes flickered a moment.

“I didn’t mean to work you up, daddy, really, I didn’t mean to, I swear...” his eyes were glassy.

Tension bled from him and Herc’s dick throbbed, as he reached down and roughly fondled Chuck, listening to his boy plead as Herc fondled the hard shaft under his hand, rubbing his thumb against the base through the fabric.

“Your mouth begs no but your cock begs yes,” said Herc, as Chuck whined again, and he let go a moment before reaching under the bed.

Chuck tried to get up then, and Herc turned as the chain clattered in his fingers and he pinned Chuck hard to the bed, using more than a little force until Chuck was gasping.

“Easy there, didn’t say done,” Herc clicked one handcuff into place, “didn’t say go.” The other snapped shut.

His boy twisted underneath of him, as Herc pushed up his shirt to expose that still boy-thin stomach of his, and higher over his pecs.

“I swear, your tits get prettier every day,” said Herc, and he felt Chuck’s response in the quivering of his boy’s skin as he leaned down to lick, bite, to mouth at his nipples until Chuck was near-crying.

“Please dad, I don’t want it,” he said, even though Herc felt his back arching up against the sensation, “fuck off…”

Herc bit him for the swear. “Watch your mouth, baby boy.”

Chuck tried not to be helpful, as Herc undid his pants and yanked them down, growling appreciatively at the view. His boy smelled good, all fresh and clean, and Herc wanted to lick and bite him all over.

“God, look at you. Pure, almost.” He grinned as Chuck whimpered at that. “Almost. Daddy’s soiled you up more than a few times.”

“Daddy, please don’t-”

Herc twisted Chuck’s leg, until his hips rolled to the side, and slapped him hard, once, making Chuck yelp before he started to sob a little in his moans, when Herc loomed over him again.

“Look at you. Taste good everywhere, I’ll bet.” He leaned in, licking Chuck’s armpit a moment, making his boy squeal out a ‘no!’ “Mmhm, even there.”

“Dad, stop, I-”

Herc tutted, spreading the boy’s legs, reaching down to press a dry finger against Chuck’s hole, watching as Chuck twitched and begged so pretty for him.

“Could take you with just spit. You’re being so willful. Such a bratty child.”

He watched as Chuck grit his teeth a moment, and whimpered, “why,” and Herc nodded, getting out the lube. He didn’t use much, as he wet his fingers, and Chuck was hissing when Herc pushed one inside of him.

The boy’s walls felt hot, clenching down around him, and Herc pressed forward until he felt Chuck near-sobbing as he rubbed against that crucial knot of nerves.

“Noooooo, please, daddy,” gasped Chuck, the chains clinking and the bed groaning some as he pulled on the cuffs, and Herc leaned down to lick up the precum that was dripping there, smiling to himself.

“I’ve yet to make you feel really good, baby boy, you sure?”

“Not like this, please daddy, not like this.”

Herc slipped a second finger inside, rocking his hand until Chuck wailed, and he shook his head. “You’ll thank me later.”

His boy sobbed, tears in his eyes now. He made a pathetic sound when Herc pulled his hand away.

It wasn’t that he wanted it to be over, but his cock was too hard to ignore, as Herc lubed himself up and lifted Chuck’s hips into his lap. Gave a smile, as he pushed inside of him and watched Chuck twist from the burn and pleasure, crying out for his daddy as Herc buried himself completely inside.

“You shouldn’t struggle if you don’t want it,” Herc reasoned, as he drew back and fucked in again. “You only look hotter. You only get tighter.”

“Goddamnit dad!”

Herc slammed into him, and Chuck was practically paralyzed, his only movements the way the balls of his feet would try to pull Herc in even closer and faster. Moan after moan scraped from his throat as Herc kept up his near-punishing pace, berating the boy, telling him how if he wasn’t such a slut maybe he wouldn’t enjoy getting fucked like this. Maybe Herc would believe him when he said no.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, when his balls were tight and practically ready to explode. “You’re so beautiful, Chuck.”

Without so much as a touch on his cock, Chuck sobbed again, a completely defiled and wrecked sound, as he shot all over his stomach and chest in long, hot spurts, his body going boneless and pliant in Herc’s hands.

Herc scooped some of the come off his chest, fed it to the boy, and Chuck sucked eagerly with his eyes closed.

“Thank-you daddy,” said Chuck, when Herc pulled his hand away, his breath all hoarse and sexy.

He only needed to thrust inside once more, feeling Chuck’s legs tighten around his hips as he unloaded into his boy, feeling like he’d fill Chuck to leaking.

Herc collapsed once he was done, not even caring that he was nearly smothering his boy, and Chuck just gasped.

“I didn’t think I showed it today,” said Chuck after they both lay there a few minutes.

“You don’t hide your wants that well, baby boy,” said Herc, his tone much more loving as he drew out, dripping a line of come on the sheets. “I knew.”

Chuck whimpered, and Herc uncuffed him, got up and found a soft wet cloth and rubbed Chuck clean. Pulled him in close, gave him a few ice cubes to suck on, until Chuck was curled against his chest with closed eyes, breath coming in soft pants.

“I meant it.”

Chuck made a disagreeing sound, almost a whimper.

“I do. You’re beautiful like that.”

And his boy rolled over to kiss him desperately.

 


End file.
